Marik and co
by Marikspanda
Summary: this is a random story i wrote while half asleep but i think its set in an asylum with marik, malik, bakura and ishizu so far... rated T for language


"Gaaah! Blank! Blank! Wait! I have something! No, never mind, it's gone." I exhale loudly. Who knew fiction writing was so friggen hard.

"Shut up, you freak!" A loud, angry (and British) voice shouts from the floor below. God! It's only three in the morning! The nerve of some people. No respect for the creative minds these days.

"Make me!" I shout back. I hear stomping then a door clicking open followed by the same door slamming. Shit! What have I gotten myself into? I quickly lock the doors and quietly hide in the cupboard.

"Open the door!" a voice yells from outside my door. If I was smart I would have kept quiet but I am not so I had to shout back.

"Fuck off!" Great. More enemies I don't need.

"Marik, what's going on?" a tired, slightly pissed off, mumble came from outside the cupboard. "Who did you piss off this time?" Perfect. Now Malik is up. It's gonna be hours before I have quiet again.

"Just Bakura again. That man has no appreciation for the artistic mind." I reply quietly, I was scared Bakura was still just outside the door. "Go back to sleep, I will sort this out." Yeah. Sort it out my ass. It will involve swearing and me hiding.

Malik must have read my mind because he sighed and said "No, I will do it. You will just make it worse." Sometimes I think that kid is either really brave or fool. This is one of those times. I hear the door click open and the sound of Bakura's furious ranting and Malik being calm and collected. (Wait, what? That can't be Malik!)

"Ok. It's safe. He's gone. He was really pissed off, what the fuck did you do this time?" Malik has gone from calm and collected to agitated and tired. Ha ha ha. I have succeeded in annoying him.

"I… ah… umm… I don't really know." I sit in the comforting darkness of the inside of the cupboard, fingers crossed that Malik will believe me. He doesn't. The light blinds me as the door is nearly slammed off its hinges. Shit, shit, shit. Malik's tanned arm reaches in and grips my shirt and hauls me to my feet, hitting head on the top of the cupboard in the process.

"Tell me, god dammit! Or I will throw you out to the rabid British man." Malik hisses in my face. Hmmm…. Tell an intricate lie and have Malik respect but have risk of been left to Bakura or tell him the truth and have him laugh at me. Dignity or safety? Dignity and safety that will work.

"I was… ah… playing a RPG. Then I lost so I spazzed. That's when he told me to shut up then I told him-"

"Yeah, I am too tired to hear your long boring stories at the moment. And your constant annoying voice is giving me a killer headache." He yawns.

"Hey! My voice is not annoying! And your headache is caused by you hangover." I protest. But I am off the hook! Malik will forget by the time he wakes up again. I yawn. God, I need caffeine but Odeon hid the coffee from us. Fucking asshole. Like Ishizu said I have to sleep sometime. But I don't fucking want to! She can't fucking make me! I sigh; jump up and down to annoying Bakura, then take the horrible, bitter pill that Ishizu left me. As I lie on my bed staring at the glow in the dark stars on my roof, a wave of exhaustion overtook me. That bitch! It was a fucking sleeping pill! I hate her! I hate this place! Seconds later I am asleep.

Nightmares plague my dreams every night or at least whenever I actually sleep. It always the same. Me, Yugi and Tea in my car. Us driving down the road. Me swerving to avoid the incoming truck and crashing into the ditch. Yugi smashing in the windscreen, blood everywhere. Tea's strangled cry of panic. The car jerks forward and Tea's neck is broken on the seatbelt. Me just sitting there, staring in disbelief. The truck stops and a fat old man runs down the bank. He checks Tea's pulse. Dead. Yugi, close to death. Me, a few broken ribs and in shock. I stare at the old man as my vision goes cloudy. I have no clue why I notice this but the man's suit had the Kaiba Corp logo near his heart. That sticks in my mind. The nightmare skips ahead to the hospital. Yugi's grandpa crying silently over his grandson's frail limp body. Tea's family, crying and screaming pointless things at me. They started out being just a buzz together but now their screams are crystal clear. 'Bastard', 'murderer' and 'how could you?' I wake up screaming and drenched in sweat. Ishizu burst into my bedroom.

"It's ok now. You're safe. No need to panic." She says quietly and calmly. But she is wrong. It isn't ok, I am not safe and there is need for panic. She walks towards me slowly as if trying to calm a frightened animal. I shrink back as she reaches out to touch me. She sighs. "You are unreasonable, Marik. You have to accept the help we are giving you to stop your nightmares. And please stop annoying Bakura, you know how he is." I snapped then.

"No I don't fucking know! He is just an arrogant short tempered bastard! Why is he even fucking here? There is nothing wrong with him! At least I am crazy!" I scream at her and collapse on the bed fighting back tears.

"Marik, you aren't crazy-"

"Yes I fucking am! Don't deny it! Everyone knows it I am just saying it aloud." I mumble into the pillow.

"Bloody hell, why don't you ever fucking shut up!" a harsh English accent growls from the doorway.

**please comment and tell me where this is headed coz i have no clue!  
****-you dont usually have a clue. thats why your stories dont make sense-  
****SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
-any way just point her in the right direction. please? so she'll shut up**


End file.
